


Seasons of the eternal circle

by zazajb



Series: Captain Coat & Coffee Man [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Captain Coat & Coffee Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 6 in Captain Coat & Coffee Man verse <br/>It’s Jack and Ianto’s anniversary... </p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of the eternal circle

  


Title: Seasons of the eternal circle  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: mild R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Brychan, Ammeline, Jacqui, Euan  
Spoilers – none, set S2, AU  
Summary: It’s Jack and Ianto’s anniversary... Words 2650

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise belongs to RTD & BBC, I’m just playing with them...  
Written for the [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/)  bingo prompt: Courtship rituals.  [Remember when there’s anything above a PG rating in story-time, that you’re getting Jack’s x-rated version!!!]

  
X-posted Longliveianto, Jantolution, jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]  
  
A/N Yay, I'm back from my self-inflicted exam paper 3 and a half week exile...got 600+ messages in my inbox so it's going to take me a while to catch up on all your fabulous updates of my fav fic... Thanks to all those wonderful people who sent messages of encouragement and virtual gifts - you guys kept a smile on my face when the withdrawal symptoms got really bad! Love you all! xxx 

A/N1 This is for [](http://wanda1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanda1969**](http://wanda1969.livejournal.com/)   – happy birthday hon, from one romantic to another xxx

Thanks to the wonderful ,talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/)**ianto_love_jack**   for the banner and icon *hugs*  


 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/000085de/)

 

** Seasons of the Eternal Circle **

“Have you got everything?” Ianto called over his shoulder as he hurried down the stairs to answer the door.

“Yep..! no..! Where are my flippers? Jacqui said we might go to the Lakeside Water Park and we could go in the CoralZone...I need my flippers...” sounds of frantic rummaging in wardrobes floated down as Ianto opened the door to a smiling Jacqui and a madly grinning Euan.

“Hi...come in...Bry’s just looking for his flippers..!” _Cariad, can you help Bry look for his flippers before he empties every cupboard..!_

_Sure thing sweetheart...Amme’s ready..._

_Love you..._

Ianto ruffled Euan’s hair. “Bry says you’re going to Lakeside?”

“Yeah...so cool...we get to snorkel in the CoralZone...” Euan bounced enthusiastically, “and Amme and mum can play in the baby pool and they’ve got a whale that shoots water at you and a big sand pit with sea shapes like buckets...” he paused dramatically and took another huge breath, “and there’s a...”

“Okay...we get it – you’re exited!” Jacqui smiled at her son. “Why don’t you go and see if Bry’s found his flippers yet?”

“Kay..”

_Jack, hyper six year old on the way up..!_

_Noted and moving back from the door! We’ve found Bry’s flippers and his room doesn’t look too bad...considering!_

Ianto rolled his eyes, a soft smile curving the corners of his mouth as Jack shared the happy sight of the two friends bounding around their son’s bedroom like mad kangaroos!

_Come down when you’re ready...I’m just going over the arrangements with Jacqui...you want coffee?_

_Always!_

Ianto chuckled, startling Jacqui who was watching him with a puzzled look on her face. He shook his head, catching her gaze, “I’m just imagining the three of them going mad up there!”

“Three? But Amme’s only...”

“No, the boys and Jack! They’ll be trampolining on the bed before we know it! And yes – they’ve done it before which is why we had the ceiling reinforced!” He grinned and headed to the kitchen, “I’m joking about the ceiling...although it’s an idea..!”

“Is there anything else I should know about nap times or bedtime routines..?” Jacqui couldn’t help the blissful smile that spread over her face as Ianto handed her a mug of his famous coffee.

“Nope, think you’ve got everything...as long as she’s got her _Dagga_ she’ll go off to sleep about six thirty and sleep through ‘till seven the next morning. She’s dry day and night now, but I’ve put some trainer pants in just in case...” _Coffee’s poured cariad..._ She loves the water and eats just about anything you put in front of her, though she is particularly fond of her Farley’s rusks...” he rummaged in the vegetable rack and pulled out a new box, adding sheepishly, “I have to hide them from Jack!”

He thrust them at Jacqui quickly as Jack came bounding in through the door and pounced on Ianto first, kissing him soundly much to Jacqui’s enjoyment and amusement, and then grabbed his coffee, inhaling the aroma with obvious rapture, before taking a large gulp and finally swinging round to wrap Jacqui into a fond one-armed hug. Releasing her, he eyed the box in her hand, “Farley’s rusks..?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jacqui laughed, moving the box firmly out of reach before fixing Jack with an attempt at a stern glare, which failed miserably when he turned on the full-power puppy dog eyes.

“Get off!” she giggled, pushing him away, “these are for Amme, not you!”

Jack ginned and draped himself round Ianto’s shoulders, nuzzling into the Welshman’s neck and nipping lightly to send shivers of desire cascading through the young man’s body... _Shall we see our children off for their weekend adventure away..? then we can..._ He left the suggestion hanging, knowing that Ianto’s trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight at the images he was flooding into his head.

Pulling away regretfully from the warmth of his partner’s body, Jack headed back into the living room where Amme was now in her large play pen and the boys were making her giggle by hiding behind each other and jumping out. Amme clapped her little hands and squealed with delight, the laughter intensifying as her daddy scooped her up and blew a loud raspberry on her tummy...

He put her down as Jacqui and Ianto followed him into the room and the little girl toddled happily towards them “...aunta Jaja...” she held her arms out up as Jacqui picked her up and swung her round, laughing at the “...more Jaja...’gain..!”

“Jaja always makes me feel like I’m that alien from StarWars..!” she grinned, “lucky there’s no such things as aliens!”

_We’ll have to tell her one day that the Captain Coat and Coffee Man stories are all true..._

Jack ticked his daughter under her chin before planting a soft kiss on Jacqui’s cheek.

“What was that for..?” she blushed, pleased.

“For being you...” He wound his arm round Ianto’s waist as the Welshman rejoined them with the boys in tow, each carrying an overnight bag. “We really appreciate this...”

“Anniversaries are special times and you deserve some alone time...ten years and two beautiful children is something that should be celebrated...and I’m going to have fun myself...” she turned to the boys who were edging hopefully towards the door, “are we ready to go..?”

The yells were deafening and Bry tore the front door open before the two excited six year olds charged down the driveway to Jacqui’s car. The three adults laughed and followed in their wake.

Jack and Ianto each kissed their daughter before strapping her into her car seat then hugged Bry tightly. “Have a great time kiddo...” Jack squeezed his shoulder and Ianto ruffled his hair.

“I will, bye dad...tad and I hope your super powers will be recharged for story time next weekend...” he laughed as he and Euan climbed into the car and strapped themselves in.

_I’m planning on wearing them out first..._ Jack sent with a leer and a slow replay of the last sensual unwrapping of his gorgeous Welshman.

Ianto blushed and turned to Jacqui, leaving her wondering again how they seemed to have silent conversations...but then after so long they knew each other so well...she sighed wistfully to herself and dragged her thoughts back to the present. “Okay, we’ve got children, we’ve got overnight bags so I guess we’re good to go!”

Hugging both men tightly, she kissed each of their cheeks “Happy Anniversary...see you tomorrow evening...”

“Any problems, just call...” Ianto leant against Jack as Jacqui slid into the driver’s seat. They waved as the car pulled away and watched until it disappeared from sight around the corner.

“So...Mr Harkness-Jones...I have you all to myself...” Jack’s breath, warm against his ear, sent delicious shivers down Ianto’s spine and he turned to wrap his arms around the older man’s neck as he claimed his mouth, and they kissed sweetly as each revelled in the feel of soft lips moving against their own. Jack nibbled enticingly on Ianto’s bottom lip, the gentle moan lost as the Welshman opened his mouth so their tongues could enjoy a seductive slow dance as they twirled and the kiss deepened, each now pressing closer, passions rising...

_Now...want you now..._ Their thoughts collided as they came up for air, hands clasped tightly and Jack led them indoors, kicking the door shut with his foot as Ianto slammed him into the hall wall. Lips crashed together, tongues now duelled wildly and hands grabbed frantically at clothing as their blood supply fled south... They broke their kiss for a split second as each tore the other’s t-shirt over their head, Ianto’s Blue Gillespie flung left, Jack’s Captain America – so apt that one, Ianto always thought – flying backwards as lips reattached and the blissful sensation of skin on skin accompanied the searing kisses while hands continued to roam, attacks now moving to belts, buttons and zips...

_Lube in jeans pocket..._

_Got it..._

Their thoughts swirled and entwined, deeper...no words...just intense and beautiful emotion, taking their lovemaking to another plane as each lost themselves completely in the other, every cell of their being merged until they cried out as one and slumped in a tangle of sweat-slicked limbs on the hall wood-panel floor.

_Love you, Ianto..._

_Love you too, Jack..._

They headed to the shower where they exchanged tender kisses under the steaming spray, passion reigniting until they emerged, clean and glowing...

Ianto dressed carefully, his charcoal suit and purple Swiss cotton shirt with the deep red tie a favourite ensemble of Jack’s. His hands trembled as he buttoned up the waistcoat and tied a perfect knot of silk at his throat...

In Bry’s room, Jack was dressing in his wedding suit, a dark blue three piece, with palest blue shirt and deep blue tie...he ran his finger over the engraving on the pocket watch Ianto had given him _J All the time we have...yours always..I x_ a surge of warmth and love cascading through him as he shared the image with the man he loved so very much in the next room.

_You ready Yan?_

_Yep!_

_Let’s do it..._

_What if I mess up..._

_You won’t...but it wouldn’t matter...just doing this with me is..._ Jack stifled a sob...

_Cariad..?_

_I’m fine...just a bit...overwhelmed..._

_Can I see you now?_

_We leave the rooms together...ready...three, two, one..._

They stepped out onto the landing, simultaneous intakes of breath as they each took in the other’s attire.

_Wow Jack, you look amazing..._

_You’re so beautiful..._

Hands reached towards each other, hovered in mid-air before dropping back to their sides without making contact.

Jack went to the top of the stairs, Ianto close behind him...close enough to drown in the intoxicating scent that was _Jack_ , enough to calm his nerves...

_Wait here...I’ll just be a moment..._ Jack walked briskly down the stairs and gathered their scattered clothing from earlier, dumping it out of sight in the utility room. Next he went into the living room and moved the chairs and the coffee table, lit the tall candle and placed the two smaller ones, unlit, on either side. Finally, he retrieved the blood red towel and filled the ornate alien bowl with warm water, placing both carefully on the coffee table.

_I’m ready now..._

Descending the stairs on somewhat wobbly legs, Ianto took deep breaths in an attempt to slow his pounding heartbeat. He stopped at the closed door of the living room and bit his bottom lip nervously before knocking firmly on the solid wood, sounding loudly in the quiet hallway.

Jack opened the door, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, echoing Ianto’s own emotional state. He attempted a tiny smile which was returned and a flicker of emotion broke through before both reasserted their mental shields.

Jack held out both hands and Ianto mirrored his actions, stopping when they were just inches apart. “Ianto Jones, you have consented to share new season, new hope and new life with me in accordance with the ancient Boshane Courtship ritual. Come and be cleansed, that we may be unburdened as we set out on our life together...”

Ianto followed as Jack led him to a chair, indicating that he sit. As soon as he was seated, Jack knelt down and carefully removed the Welshman’s shoes and socks, putting them to one side. Next he spread the blood red towel out on Ianto’s lap and picked the bowl up, holding it just above the towel. Their eyes met and Ianto gasped at the intensity of emotion that blazed out from those blue grey depths.

At Jack’s minute nod, he immersed his hands and spread his fingers, moving them gently side to side for several seconds until Jack nodded again and he removed them from the water. Jack replaced the bowl on the table and Ianto dropped his hands onto the towel. With a reverence that took his breath away, Jack dried each of Ianto’s hands, still not making any skin to skin contact. Next he repeated the process with Ianto’s feet.

Standing he took the bowl back into the kitchen and poured the water away, replacing it with fresh. Setting the bowl back on the coffee table, he sat down and placed his hands in his lap. Ianto moved to kneel in front of him and draped the towel over Jack’s knees, before repeating all of Jack’s actions; taking off his shoes and socks before washing and drying his hands and feet. He took the bowl into the kitchen and emptied it, bringing the bowl back to place it once more on the coffee table. Then he folded the towel and put it inside the empty bowl.

They both knelt on the floor and Jack held out his hands, “I ask that you take my hands in truth and love...”   as Ianto clasped them firmly in his own.

“I take your hands in truth and love...” as their eyes met once more with deep longing and both lowered their shields to let their thoughts entwine joyously.

“...to come with me willingly on this journey...”

“I come with you willingly on our journey...”

“...to share this new season, with new hope in our new life...”

“I share your new season, with new hope in our new life...”

Tears spilled down Jack’s cheeks as he released one of Ianto’s hands to pick up one of the candles, lighting it from the tall pillar candle on the coffee table. He offered the candle to Ianto who took it, his own tears also falling unchecked down his face.

Ianto now released Jack’s other hand and lit the second candle, offering it to the man he loved with his entire being. Jack took it and they linked their free hands together once more.

“...as I commit myself to you...Ianto...”

“...as I commit myself to you...Jack...”

“...for all seasons of the eternal circle...” they said together, their voices hoarse with raw emotion.

Both reached across and placed their candles carefully in the holder on the table before picking up their wedding rings that they’d removed earlier that morning. Eyes locked on each other once more, they each took turns to slide the ring onto the other’s finger. Smiling now, through their tears, they leaned forward, hands entwined and their lips met tenderly, the kiss a summation of every emotion that they shared...a kiss that grew in intensity, until it became many kisses and fired the simmering passion building in their nether regions...

_I love you Jack Harkness-Jones..._ Ianto shuddered as desire rocked him back onto his heels, breathless and dizzy...

_I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones..._ Jack paused, panting softly from the heat and intensity of their kisses

_Ianto..._

_Jack..._

_Take me to bed..._

Thoughts melted into incoherence as they stumbled up the stairs and tumbled onto the bed, fiery kisses burning hot trails over sensitive skin as they undressed each other slowly and the world outside ceased to exist...it was _just them, right here, right now..._ as they celebrated their newly made promises, finally falling into a sated sleep, wrapped in the eternal circle of each other’s arms...

End

The adventures of Captain Coat and Coffee Man will continue in the next prompt.

 

 

 

  



End file.
